


Reclaiming his crown (Elvis presley oneshots)

by Sskylerr22



Category: Elvis Presley (Musician)
Genre: Anxiety, Concerts, Gen, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sskylerr22/pseuds/Sskylerr22
Summary: a book of Elvis Presley oneshots  (50s, 60s, 70s)
Kudos: 5





	Reclaiming his crown (Elvis presley oneshots)

He paced the small make-up room, tucked away at the back of the NBC studios. only minutes to go. just moment until he came face to face with destiny or destruction. he was a panther, prowling, covered head to foot in glossy black leather, sleek, powerful, fierce - frightened. little beads of sweat broke through the heavy stage make-up. he wrung his hands, then clenched on fist, smashing it into the palm of his other hand.

Elvis Presley had been locked away for nearly eight years. caged, controlled, contained, restrained, and now was about to be let loose on a audience. but he wasn't sure that the flock of faithful outside in the TV studio wouldn't turn on him and tear him apart. not physically and in worship as they had done ten long years ago, but critically and with ridicule.

as his stomach churned and his hands trembled, Elvis wondered if the critics were right. was he merely a relic of an age long passed? was his career really dead and buried under the rubble of more than two dozen films? could he still work an audience? could Elvis Presley still cut it? in barely more than a whisper, talking more to himself than to the few close friends who shared the small room and his fears, he said, "i haven't been in front of these people in years. what if they don't like me? what if they laugh at me?" 

a voice sounded from outside the door.it cut through the room like an invitation to the gallows. "MR Presley...you're on."  
Elvis shook visibly, his hands quivering uncontrollably. he wove his way through the back of the studio, closer, closer to the stage. he was deaf to the music, deaf to the good wishes of his friends, deaf to the expectant hum of his fans. deaf to all but the pounding of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> a book of Elvis Presley oneshots  
> hope you enjoy!


End file.
